Early Greetings (Reposted)
by Change Is My Middle Name
Summary: Izzy greets Noah on Valentines Day early, as in 12 AM kind of early. Obviously, Noah's not looking forward to the said occasion, but Izzy's determined to change all that. (Original story was lost so it was redone.) NOW A LATE NIZZY VALENTINES' DAY ONESHOT


**Hello again, this is another Nizzy story. I should probably tell you that I worked on that last Valentines' Day, but then I lost it. After that, I lost my inspiration to redo it. And now, just when the occasion's over, that's when I get inspired again. Woop dee doo… Again, another Nizzy story. It's not the same but it'll do. This is rushed btw**

* * *

Izzy knocked on Noah's door with a small box-shaped gift in her hand. Nearly all of Canada was asleep, and Izzy was one of the very few who was awake; other than those 24 hour open daily stores that is. What time is it? It's exactly 12 AM in the morning, the beginning of Valentines' Day. Izzy came early; too early. She kept ringing it and couldn't care about the humiliation she was causing.

Noah, who was bent on clinging onto his bed, went downstairs and carefully unlocked the door. He finally found the baseball bat he was given ages ago useful. Holding it lazily into his right hand, he opened the door. Then he held the bat with both hands and prepared for a swing.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Noah!" Izzy shouted, her voice echoing into the night like a wolf's howl.

Half asleep, Noah lost all his strength and dropped the bat. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Uh… Izzy?"

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Gee, I didn't realize it was Annoy Noah Day," he muttered dryly.

Izzy shook her head playfully, "No, silly! That won't come till March the 15th! See." She showed Noah a calendar that popped up from her phone, saying:

_March 15: Annoy Noah Day_

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Noah joked mockingly. Izzy, of course, didn't catch that.

"Like I said, it's Valentines' Day! So, you ready?"

"Do I look like I'm ready?" Noah asked, gesturing his drained out figure.

"You always look ready!" she said cheerfully.

Noah groaned. "And do I look like I _care_ about Valentines' Day?"

"You sure seem like it!"

Noah groaned again. "Izzy, I don't care about any occasion. I'd rather be a free bachelor, than a person in a doubtful relationship. "

"It doesn't have to be about that. We can just hang and stuff!"

"At…" Noah checked his watch. "Twelve AM? I don't think so."

"I didn't know you slept with your watch on."

"Don't try to change the subject. I'm not exactly 'nocturnal' like you, Izzy. As you know, I need my sleep."

"I thought you needed your 'beauty sleep'," Izzy joked.

"If by beauty you mean I'm-not-a-cranky-jerk-kind of beauty then yeah."

Izzy frowned. "Oh…"

"And furthermore, I'm really tired so I'm sorry."

She frowned more and looked down. "I see."

Regretting what he had done, he placed his tanned hand on her orange head. "If it makes you feel better, I'll spend time with you later. Just not now, please. Otherwise, I'll become the Noah you don't want me to be," he said calmly.

Izzy gave Noah a sweet smile, not like her usual eerie grins. "Really?"

"Yeah, whatever. "

Izzy grinned and hugged Noah, to his surprise. "Great! I'll see ya later then!"

Releasing from the hug, Noah shook his head then nodded. "I'll see ya then." Before he could close the door, Izzy spoke. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I still haven't given you your gift!"

"What gif- Izzy, can't it wait until later when the sun actually rises?" Noah asked tiringly.

"Hehe, nope!"

Noah glared in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Fine, make it quick."

"Okay! But don't let this change your mind later."

"Huh?" Without warning, Noah's face was pulled towards Izzy's and their lips met. It started out rough because of the impact, but then it became gentler and softer. Noah couldn't decide whether he should kiss back or push her away. He just stood there, surprised.

As she pulled away from him. she showed him the box she held. "This one, I'll give to you later." She winked and walked further away from Noah's house. "See ya!"

Noah just stood and waved without a word. After she disappeared into the darkness, he slowly closed the door behind him. Izzy just kissed him. And believe it or not, he enjoyed it.

He had to admit, maybe he will enjoy Valentines' Day. At least Izzy won't be making it as cliché as how most couples celebrate it.

He could get used to it.

* * *

**Finally! Did you like it? Yes or no? Or just no comment? (I normally get the last one though) Thanks for supporting my works though… only to those who do. And I'm sorry if this one's late. The NoCo VDAY fic was done a day earlier than Valentines' Day and it's the third chapter of Who am I to You?. Feel free to read and review.**


End file.
